Kronx
|row2 = |row3 =653 |raritycolor = legendary|Prev = |Next = |AddlInfo= }}This sorcerer has the rare ability of time-traveling, but something about her power has become her sole obsession; no matter how much she plays with time, she cannot stop aging, so she cannot dodge death... for now. She has arrived in Monster Legends' present time, determined to find the ultimate solution for her craving. Stats and Information |relic = |role = |trait0 = |trait1= |trait2= |trait3= |trait4= |trait5= }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 0|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Warmup = 0|Special Text = random torture effect all allies: |Default1 Name = Rigel|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 15|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default1 Warmup = 0|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Sirius|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 20|Default2 Accuracy = 95|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 24|Default2 Warmup = 0|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Elder Scroll|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 0|Group1a Accuracy = 100|Group1a Cooldown = 2|Group1a Stamina = 21|Group1a Warmup = 0|Group1a Text = self: |Group1b Name = Curse of Time|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 20|Group1b Accuracy = 90|Group1b Cooldown = 1|Group1b Stamina = 20|Group1b Warmup = 0|Group1b Text = |Group1c Name = Back to Baby|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 30|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 1|Group1c Stamina = 18|Group1c Warmup = 0|Group1c Text = |Group2a Name = Time Law|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 40|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 2|Group2a Stamina = 21|Group2a Warmup = 0|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = You have misbehaved|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 45|Group2b Accuracy = 95|Group2b Cooldown = 2|Group2b Stamina = 20|Group2b Warmup = 0|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Late Resurgence|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 0|Group2c Accuracy = 100|Group2c Cooldown = 2|Group2c Stamina = 22|Group2c Warmup = 0|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Time Freeze|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 0|Group3a Accuracy = 90|Group3a Cooldown = 2|Group3a Stamina = 29|Group3a Warmup = 0|Group3a Text = |Group3b Name = Time to switch|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 30|Group3b Accuracy = 90|Group3b Cooldown = 2|Group3b Stamina = 27|Group3b Warmup = 0|Group3b Text = random torture effect all allies: |Group3c Name = Kids like you|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 20|Group3c Accuracy = 90|Group3c Cooldown = 2|Group3c Stamina = 29|Group3c Warmup = 0|Group3c Text = |Group4a Name = Sudden Heart Stop|Group4a Element = |Group4a Target = |Group4a Power = 0|Group4a Accuracy = 95|Group4a Cooldown = 3|Group4a Stamina = 30|Group4a Warmup = 0|Group4a Text = self: |Group4b Name = Hyperbolic Time Chamber|Group4b Element = |Group4b Target = |Group4b Power = 0|Group4b Accuracy = 100|Group4b Cooldown = 3|Group4b Stamina = 30|Group4b Warmup = 0|Group4b Text = self: |Group4c Name = Death is your fate|Group4c Element = |Group4c Target = |Group4c Power = 0|Group4c Accuracy = 90|Group4c Cooldown = 3|Group4c Stamina = 29|Group4c Warmup = 0|Group4c Text = die in 3 turns|Group4d Name = Tralfalmadorian|Group4d Element = |Group4d Target = |Group4d Power = 0|Group4d Accuracy = 90|Group4d Cooldown = 4|Group4d Stamina = 37|Group4d Warmup = 0|Group4d Text = all allies: }} Trivia *Skills reference real and fictional aspects of space: **Sirius and Rigel - noted stars in the constellations Canis Major and Orion, respectively **Late Resurgence - Independence Day: Resurgence, a movie about an alien invasion **Hyperbolic Time Chamber - a training location in the Dragon Ball series in which time dilates **Tralfamadorians - aliens from the planet Tralfamadore in the novels of Kurt Vonnegut Category:Legendary Magic